Michael Bradley
Michael Bradley was formerly the lead singer for the American rock band Paul Revere & the Raiders. He is also known among anime fans as a composer and singer for Robotech. Biography Michael Bradley is best known to anime fans as one of the composer/songwriters of Robotech and the singing voice of the character Lancer / Yellow Dancer. Although mainly known in the music industry as a gold and platinum record award-winning songwriter, he has also gained acclaim as a singer, record producer, composer, guitarist and keyboard player. Michael was formerly a lead singer of the nationally famous rock & roll band, Paul Revere and the Raiders and he was also a guitarist for Las Vegas headliner Lola Falana. Discography * Lonely Soldier Boy II ~ An Acoustic Album (Michael Bradley Music) * Lonely Soldier Boy (Michael Bradley Music) * When The Rain Begins To Fall (Arista Records) * Savage Streets Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (MCA / Curb Records) * Robotech: The Movie: Underground (Carrere Records) * Paul Revere and the Raiders: Special Edition (America Records) * Looking For Shelter (with Mark Lindsay) * The Heart of Us All (SRO/Alcyon Records) * Stone Disco (Radio Records) * Spats (GoodSounds/TK Records) * Thicke Hawkins (Monkeyshine International) * Kazanova (Monkeyshine International) Filmography * Lensman: Power of the Lens (additional music) * Lensman: Secret of the Lens (additional music) * Robotech (TV series) (vocal tracks) Wrote and produced original songs and background music for the worldwide syndicated animated series. Also was the singing voice for featured character Lancer/Yellow Dancer * Robotech: The Movie (vocal tracks) Wrote and co-wrote music and lyrics, arranged and produced six songs plus background music * Robotech II: The Sentinels (composer) * Savage Streets(feature film starring Linda Blair) -(composer)(vocal tracks)Co-wrote music and lyrics, produced and performed the songs Killer and In The Night * Voyage of the Rock Aliens(feature film starring Ruth Gordon and Pia Zadora) - (composer)(vocal tracks)Co-wrote the featured world wide number one hit When The Rain Begins To Fall(Arista Records)Also sang lead vocals on a featured song, Nature Of The Beast * Fame (TV series) (composer) (vocal tracks)Wrote music and lyrics for the network series including A Place Where We Belong which was used as a feature performance * MTV's Parental Control (composer) * Young Eleven (animated) - composed the main theme * Run For Your Life (animated) - composed the main theme * Dracula (animated) - composed the main theme Robotech - Yellow Dancer " In the spring of 1985, my songwriting partner Steve Wittmack and I walked into the offices of Harmony Gold on Sunset Blvd. and were hired to write a song called Flower of Life. It was to be a featured song on the television show, Robotech. This was the beginning of many songs that we would be called upon to write for this groundbreaking animated series that would eventually be seen by millions of fans around the world. I became the singing voice of the character Lancer/Yellow Dancer, who was featured in The New Generation." ~ Michael Bradley Lonely Soldier Boy CD liner notes External links * MichaelBradleyMusic.com * [http://www.mmguide.musicmatch.com/album/album.cgi?ALBUMID=765333 Special Edition Featuring Michael Bradley] at Musicmatch * Michael Bradley interview Category:Real-World Musicians